Drabbles
by Anti85
Summary: Music drabble challenge from back when.


**A/N: This is an old writing exercise, I'm sure most of you remember it going around LJ. I decided that I think it's good enough to publish, just so that I can keep all my stuff in the same place. But I can't seem to get the formatting right, any tips?**  
**Constructive critisism is very welcome, english punctuation will forever be a mystery to me... Previously published on LJ.**

**Challenge:**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Higher – Madrugada**

Sometimes, when she was lying in Alex's arms like this, it felt like her heart was too big for her body, almost floating out of her chest. Just like her brain was floating out of her head when Alex's long fingers found that sweet, sweet spot inside of her, and she was flying. Flying high, feeling ten feet tall and humble at the same time. Humble, but not humiliated. So big, and yet so small.

**Green Hell – Metallica**

The anger was consuming her. The way this perp seemed to be gloating about what he'd done. Even as the sentence fell, he smiled, smiled as if there was nothing they could do about it. And really, there wasn't. He'd killed that baby, and raped the mother. Winning the case didn't feel like a victory when the perp still enjoyed his work. Olivia felt like hitting something. But she recognized the look in Alex' eyes, when she wrapped her hand around her arm and squeezed, and she resigned. Pounding something until her fists were raw wouldn't help anything. There was really nothing they could do, except go home. And then do it all over again tomorrow.

**Seagulls – Kari Bremnes**

She watched as the pigeons milled about the bench she sat on. Picking in the ground, looking for something edible. She wondered how simple her life would have been, if all she cared about was whether the next person on the bench would drop some food. And maybe try not to get killed by a cat, or something. But then Olivia remembered reading something about pigeons being monogamous for life. If their mate died, they would never find anyone else.  
Of course, Alex wasn't really dead, but Olivia still felt like a pigeon.

**So What – Metallica**

So what if that search had been a little 'creative'. It wasn't their fault, and they knew they had the right guy this time. Alex should have been able to fix this, if she'd just wanted to.

So there had been a disagreement. Maybe even a bit of shouting. But Olivia wasn't going to apologize. Alex could burn in hell for all she cared.

**Great Divide – The Cardigans**

They couldn't even remember how it started. But it had just kept building and building. Silence, brooding. Insults, and more silence. It seemed like forever since they'd laughed. And the bed was suddenly so big, each of them clinging to their own edge, afraid that a stray limb should cross the great divide between them. Two whole feet of crisp, clean sheets. It might as well have been the Grand Canyon.

**Hero of the day - Metallica**

"To Alex!" Elliot raised his glass, and the rest of the group followed suit, cheering and whooping. It was well deserved, even after most of what little evidence they had got thrown out, Alex had managed to wield a confession out of the smug bastard, on the stand.

Alex a felt a little buzzed, more from the victory, and the feeling of_belonging,_ than from the beer. She'd finally done it, she'd become part of this elusive group of detectives. She was one of them now. Alex lifted her glass again; "To stupid bastards who think they can get past _us_!"

**Øyeblikket – Kari Bremnes**

This moment. This single moment in time, was so perfect that they were almost afraid to breathe. Right here, in their perfect little glass bubble, cuddling under a blanket on Olivia's old couch. Silently listening to each other's heartbeats, afraid to speak, afraid to ruin this perfect world where nothing else existed. This moment was a glass bubble, it would shatter with the first shrill ring of a phone. And so they waited, breathing, listening.

**Stone Cold Crazy – Metallica**

Alex clamped a hand over her mouth, trying in vain to keep her laughter from escaping. Luckily the music was so loud that Olivia was completely oblivious to her presence. Olivia was dancing around the living room, occasionally using the vacuum cleaner as a guitar, singing loudly along with the music. Alex didn't know it was possible, but in that moment; watching Olivia so completely unguarded, so happy, made her love her even more.

**Ansikte te månen – Kari Bremnes**

Walking along the streets of New York after a late night dinner. A full moon, shining brightly along with the lights of the city, clearly visible, if they only tilted their heads far enough back to see it above the Manhattan skyline. Walking together, so close they were almost touching with every step. Brushing against each other, leather against expensive merino. Smoothly, effortlessly.  
Together.

**Choke - The Cardigans**

Olivia needed to yell. More than anything, she needed a good shouting match. And she could only think of one place to get it. And that's how she found herself outside Alex's door one night. Alex opened the door wearing washed out jeans and a baby pink t-shirt. And pigtails! The Ice princess had pigtails! Annoyed, Olivia felt her mouth taking a life of it's own, curling (without her permission, damn it!) into a smile. Damn Alex for looking so adorable!

**Leather – Tori Amos** (bonus – I forgot to stop...)

She never felt as vulnerable as she did under Alex' scrutinizing eyes. Olivia had always been pretty confident about her body, she knew she was in good shape. Yet, somehow, Alex's gaze stole all her confidence away, and she felt herself slump a little. But then Alex' look changed, it turned hungry, predatory. And suddenly Olivia found herself on her back, covered by long limbs and blonde hair, and she no longer cared about anything, as long as Alex touched her.


End file.
